Zootopia: Predator & Prey rewrite
by NettieMBrookshire
Summary: (Rewrite) While Zootopia is a diverse and fantastic city to live in, there are still old taboos and things most of the population doesn't really accept just yet. One of these Taboos is a Prey animal dating a Predator animal and vise versa. Instinct is a hard thing to break, but small groups throughout Zootopia are seeking to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So Gabi," a tall Liger said coming up to lean on the Gazelle's locker. The Gazelle looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on her face. She had met and befriended the Liger back in elementary school and ever since they have been best friends. She was more or less used to the Liger's antics by now. "You'll never guess what I found on the bulletin board out in the school's court yard," looking around and when she knew the coast was clear she pulled out a neon colored paper. Handing it to her the Gazelle nearly screamed and she punched her square in the shoulder before locking her locker and pulling her to a secluded corner.

"You know better than to pull something like this, Alex. Do you realize what could happen if some animal found out?" Gabi hissed under her breath. "You do realize how quickly my family would disown me. They cannot find out about me."

"Gabi, this is a very exclusive club. You can only get in if you know the right people and even then there's hoops you gotta jump through to get in. This club's secrets are more heavily guarded than Area 51's. However," she said holding up a clawed finger. Pulling out her phone she flipped to a picture of her older sister. "Kaia's a premium member because she knows the club owner's son. She can easily get us in."

"If it's such a heavily guarded secret, then why was this poster hanging outside?" she gave her a look.

She shrugged. "Probably some idiot thought it was a good idea. Anyways I think you should go."

Gabi sighed pinching the skin between her eyebrows. "Look, Alex, I know you're trying to help me here. I really appreciate it, but what if I'm happy just keeping everything on the down low? What if I don't want to get disowned by my family?" she walked a little way out and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm happy living a lie for right now."

Alex looked down and sighed. "It isn't healthy though," she walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her neck. "Okay how about this, we go to just see how it is. If you don't like it I'll never mention it again, but if you do I'll guard your secret like the secret service. Deal?"

She rolled her eyes knowing that Alex wasn't going to give it up without a fight. Looking down at the poster it read _Club Predator & Prey, a safe haven for those who are Speciesexual. _A tall Tiger had his arms wrapped around a Goat who had her head laying against his chest. There wasn't any address on the poster except for a 1 800 number and an email. Looking back at Alex she saw her eager look. "Alright fine, but how are we going to pull this off? My parents aren't exactly going to let their daughter go to the club. They learned the hard way with Jack not to do that," she said speaking of her older brother who had more often than not given her parents a run for their money.

Alex smiled and jumped happily. "You'll come over and spend the night with me. You've spent the night with me ever since we were little babies in early start. They will just assume we're hanging out and working on school work. Oh did Jack get that Gazelle pregnant?" she said speaking of one of his latest adventures.

"What about your parents? No he fired blanks, thankfully. He's not ready to be a dad," She looked around nervous that someone would over hear them.

"Don't worry about them. Both of them are on business trips to Quessant and Zootopia, they aren't due back in three more days. So Kaia will be…" she trailed off as the bell rang for class. "Kaia will be our ace in the hole. Text me as soon as you get out of school," she said walking away to get to her class on time.

Gabi watched her go. "I must be insane," she said muttering under her breath before heading down the science hallway to class.

"Gabriella!" a happy go lucky voice shouted startling the young Gazelle from her reading. Looking up she saw a Lion with a wide grin on his face. One of the librarians shushed him as he stumbled over a cord tapped to the floor. She smirked, he might be one of the top predators, but he wasn't the most graceful one. As he got closer she noticed that he had been working out for his sports shirt clung to him and it road up to reveal an auburn happy trail. She tried to hide a blush when he got to her table. "How are you doing today?" he said cheerfully sitting down across from her.

"I'm doing alright, ready to get my last class out of the way. Alexandra is doing one of her schemes again," she rolled her eyes and he gave her his lop sided grin. Oh how her insides melted and her heart thudded against her ribcage. _Get yourself together,_ she thought mentally scolding herself. "What's up with you, Henry?"

He looked around before pulling a poster out of his pocket. Her thudding heart nearly jumped out of her throat. "My mom found this while shopping and gave it to me. She knows…" he looked around again. "She knows I'm a speciesexual and she's trying to support me however she can."

"How…how did she find out?" Gabi asked carefully looking at him.

He shrugged. "She asked. Honestly it was kinda awkward at the time until she told me she was the same way back in the day. Well she likes both Prey and Predators, hence why I was born. She talked to me about it and said she was perfectly okay with it. My dad is too, since he was a rebel back in the day. He wasn't a speciesexual, but he always fought for what was right even if it was unpopular. That and he lost all of his mane hair when he was a young adult so he had to wear a fake one. Eventually he met my mom and they fell in love," he grinned looking at her. "Long story short my parents are untraditional."

"I can tell," she laughed. "Are your parents the only one that know what you are?" She asked looking at him carefully.

"Two of my childhood friends know and my cousin. I'd say my older brother does, but he can't keep a secret to save his life. That and he can't keep a girlfriend," he rolled his eyes and looked down at the poster. His skin under the fur on his cheeks flushed over before he began to speak. Looking up at Gabi he gulped. "Would you come to the club with me?"

Gabi nearly passed out from the question. Yes, Henry was her friend and yes she did have a crush on him, but she wasn't ready for someone else in her school to know what she was really like. She looked up and him and saw his hopeful expression, it hurt her to have to turn him down. "Henry…you're a great friend, but I can't go. I…I have to watch my cousin's kids. I promised her I'd watch them while she and her sister are out of town for a school reunion. That and I promised the kids I'd teach them some skate boarding tricks."

His face fell, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Alright, you should always keep your promises. My mom would love you. She works with little kids too," he said as the bell rang. Getting up he turned to smile at her. "I'll see you around!" He said rushing out the door.

"You actually turned the Henry Keri down?" Alex said as they crossed the field to get to her car. She parked in the far parking lot since the one closest to the school usually got filled up quick. "Not to mention you also lied to him. Gotta admit that was a pretty good lie though, are your cousins really going to a reunion?"

"Yeah, but my mom is watching the kids and it's not for a few weeks," she said walking around a hole.

"Now why couldn't you tell him? You've had a crush on him since 5th grade," jumping down off a wall she reached up her paw to help Gabi down. Gabi took it and jumped down with her help.

Gabi groaned at Alex as she stretched her back. "I couldn't exactly tell him about me, don't give me that look!" she snorted crossing her arms over her chest when she stopped. "Yes, I know that we might see him at the club tonight. I…I just couldn't say yes Alex; can you please understand?" she said looking at her as she turned back around realizing Gabi wasn't walking with her anymore.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked back to her. Looking down at her she sighed. "I understand," putting her hands on her hips she watched students get into their cars and drive off. "I understand that you're an idiot for saying no. That boy loves you Gabi. I've seen what he doodles in that notebook he's so protective over," Gabi arched her eyebrow as she started for Alex's car again. "He and I have a science class together. When we have downtime in the class," she paused to walk to the other side to hold the door open for her. Normally other Animals would find this odd, but her parents had raised her with manners. "He doodles in this notebook of his he keeps with him most of the time," she said closing the door. Getting in the car she continued. "He's drawn pictures of you and hearts and I'll admit he's pretty damned good at art. Anyways, Henry is a good guy and I just can't understand why you'd turn him down."

"Do I need to say it again?" she groaned, exasperated. Alex started the car and backed out of her parking spot. She was well on the road to her house when Gabi continued. "I'm speciesexual, something my family may or may not agree with. I don't want to risk dating a predator if they aren't okay with it. I really love my family and I'd hate to lose them. Lord I love Henry too," she said running her hand through her curly brown hair. "He makes my heart hammer like no other guy has, but I…but my family is more important."

After that they were silent for the rest of the ride to Alex's house. They both got out and Gabi followed Alex into her house. She sighed as the familiar scent of the Raei house. Alex's mother liked to burn incense in the house in honor of her grandmother who had passed away a few years back. Even though mourning was long over, burning incense had become routine and somewhat of a comfort to her family and a reminder she was always there. "If he's at the club, give him a second chance before you turn him down for good."

"Turn down who?" Kaia said turning around from the small modern niche where a picture of their grandmother sat with two incense holders around it. Kaia had been lighting new incense sticks when she overheard them. Grabbing the lighter and box of incense sticks she walked back over to the dining room table where a tablet sat propped up on a stand. Walking over Gabi saw on the tablet a tan Boar with white tusks coming out from either side of his mouth. Gabi recognized the Boar as Mukai, Kaia's longtime boyfriend.

Gabi sighed throwing Alex a look who merely grinned and shrugged. "There's this guy at school I've had a crush on since 5th grade, Henry Keri."

"I work with his sister, Hazel Keri. Good family," she said. "Why did you turn him down?"

"I…I just couldn't say yes. I don't think…I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," Gabi said coming over to sit next to Kaia. "I really do love him," she said clasping her hands together and looking down at the table. "I…want to be with him more than you can imagine. However, I can't disappoint my family by dating a predator. We're just too different."

Kaia smiled softly and looked down at the tablet where Mukai grinned. "I was the same way with Mukai," she signed as she spoke. "Well a little different, but mostly the same. He worked at the gym where my trainer trained me for boxing. We never had anything to do with each other, since he was in another department and all. Then one day he was assigned to clean up the room I had been working in. My training was done and I was preparing to leave when I remembered I left my wallet in the room. Rushing back to get it I ran headlong into Mukai when I walked into the room. We toppled backwards and I fell on top of him. From then on we were in love. I wasn't really sure for the two months when I was talking to him. I felt myself yearning for him more and more eventually I finally asked him. We tried it out and that night we realized we were meant for another, no matter how taboo our relationship was. He got fired from the gym simply because he had been found out and he had refused to dump me. I lost my trainer, but I soon found another one who didn't care. Love is sometimes a risky thing, but if that love is mutual and that love is strong, it is worth the risk. Go to the club and meet up with him, try it out, and then question if it's right or wrong. I have faith in you," Kaia said smiling sweetly.

Gabi looked down at her hands and then nodded. "I'll try it. Thank you Kaia," she said standing up to go to the guest room to get ready for tonight.

"I feel like an idiot," Alex said shifting around in the long dress that Kaia had lent her for the night. It was a little big on her, but overall it looked pretty good on her. She had a hat on over her head that her ears poked through, a small citrine stone on a cord necklace, and a simple citrine bracelet on. As good as she looked she didn't like wearing the dress because she thought it was impractical. "Why do women even wear this stuff?" she complained as they waited in the foyer for her sister to finish getting ready.

"You've always been an idiot. You look fine and besides it's only for one night," Gabi said leaning against the wall.

"Says you the perfect figure of a Gazelle. I know girls who would murder to look like you. I on the other hand look like a hunk of meat and muscle," Alex said crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the ground. Alex was rarely self-conscious, but she had her moments where she felt like she wasn't beautiful.

Gabi pushed away from the wall to walk over to take Alex's hand. Alex looked down at her with insecure emerald green eyes. "You are beautiful the way you are. You can bench four times your weight and you can throw a full grown male boxing instructor to the ground. I know women who would murder to have that kind of strength here," she touched her tight abs. "And here," she touched Gabi's forehead.

Alex smirked before sighing to regain herself. "You always know what to say."

"Hey someone has to keep you in line," Gabi said shrugging with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Alex looked to the second floor just as Kaia came out in a red cocktail dress and high heels. Looking down at her phone Kaia descended down the stairs to stop right in front of them. "Okay I will never understand how you do that without breaking your ankles or neck."

"A lot of practice and internal swearing. So are we ready to go?" smoothing out her dress she got out her small wallet and looped the strap around her wrist.

"Yes," Alex said looking at Gabi.

She started out the door and they followed. After she locked the door behind her they walked to the small van and got in. "So your parents believe that you are over here studying and spending the night afterwards?"

"Yeah," Gabi said checking her phone. She had a message from her mother. Opening it she saw a picture of a middle aged Gazelle holding a little girl with budding horns who was playing with a doll. Another picture showed her father holding a tiny baby Gazelle sleeping in his arms as he watched TV. "My mom and dad are watching my cousin's kids for the night so odds are they won't check on us."

"That's good," she said. Turning on the radio Gazelle's voice came through the speakers. "Haven't heard her Spain tour songs yet," she turned the radio up.

Everyone went into their own worlds soon after the music came on. Gabi zoned out to the music and thought of how the night at the club was going to turn out. Before she could catch herself Henry came into her mind. Closing her eyes his image came up to her and pushed her down on the comfortable surface where he pinned her arms above her head. He grinned opening his mouth to show long sharp white teeth. He bent down to gently bite her neck. She sighed pleasurably feeling the sharp teeth gently sink into her shoulder. Gabi screamed jumping up off her seat when she felt a paw on her back. Turning to look she saw Alex grinning at her. "What?"

"We're here. I wasn't going to disturb you since you seemed to be having a good daydream, but we need to get in the club," she smirked. Gabi unbuckled herself and got out of the van. Closing the door behind her she followed the two sisters to the front of the club.

Getting in the back of the line they waited their turn. A few minutes into waiting a handsome young Boar in a crisp casual dark blue vest with a clean white shirt under. He had a black tie tucked neatly under his vest and a gold pin with a flower on it pinned to the top of the tie. Walking towards them he ran a hand slowly through his slicked back black-brown hair. Gabi heard a soft wheeze beside her, turning to look she saw Kaia biting her lip. She raised her eyebrow. "He knows that gets me when he does that," she whispered.

Gabi smirked just ask Mukai came up to them. Grabbing Kaia's waist, he twirled her around and dip kissed her. Several men and women in the line cat called and hooted. Sitting her back up he grinned towards Alex and Gabi. 'So ready to get your party on?' he signed.

'Do you need to ask?' Alex signed back taking Gabi's hand to lead her into the club.

They were stopped by the bouncer who asked their ages and slapped color coded bracelets on their wrists. Mukai and Kaia got purple ones while Alex and Gabi got yellow ones. "Why do we have to wear these?"

"The colors of the bracelets tell the workers if the animal is underage or not. Basically if you're wearing yellow you won't get any alcohol and some areas of the club are restricted to you," Kaia explained walking to the doors with Mukai's hand in hers.

When she opened the doors she was immediately hit by loud thudding electric dance music. Animals lined nearly every surface of the room. A pack of wolves was at the pool table in the far corner playing against three attractive female sheep. One of the wolves howled in frustration when the sheep with the dyed pink wool scored with a big grin on her face. At the bar a mountain lion sat close to a young buck with budding antlers. A lion was sitting at one of the round tables talking to a doe with big eyes and a dress too tight on her.

"He's here," Gabi wheezed hiding behind Alex. Turning around to look at her Alex shook her head. "Don't give me that look!" she hissed. Peeking out from behind her Gabi glared at the doe when she gingerly ran her hand up Henry's arm. Henry drew his arm back and the doe pouted. The doe got up and walked over to his lap where he rigidly sat straight clearly uncomfortable when she sat in his lap.

"Don't you want a doe who is weak and can't defend herself?" the doe said seductively. She pulled her straps down her shoulder to show more cleavage. When he refused to look at her the doe pouted some more and shimmed her shoulders to where her chest practically fell out of her dress. Henry reddened but still refused to look. The doe huffed and pulled up her shirt. When she got up she promptly slapped him. "Don't lead a doe on!"

"Don't you slap him!" Gabi shouted before she could catch herself. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she hid behind Alex.

Henry jolted out of his chair to look around the room for her. He looked at Alex and grinned when he saw little hooves between Alex's legs. Looking at Alex she rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way to reveal a trembling Gabi. His heart thudded in his chest at the sight of her in her blue dress and heels. If her hair was blonde and she had a different design on her horns she'd look exactly like Gazelle. Henry carefully walked towards her. Backing up against the wall the thought of running crossed her mind. He carefully took her hand in his paw and gave her his lop sided grin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I…" she stuttered. "I…I just…couldn't…" she trailed off fainting.

He caught her and lifted her up into his arms. "Well looks like you're a lady killer," Alex said coming up behind him and slapping his shoulder. "Didn't really think she'd faint."

'You can sit her up in the private lounge my dad had built for me and Kaia,' Mukai came over and signed.

"What did he say? I can't read sign language," Henry said looking to Alex.

"He said that you can take her up to the private lounge his dad gave to him for private time with Kaia," Alex grinned looking at him.

Mukai's fur lifted in embarrassment. 'We do not use it for that.'

"Than what was all over the couch the last time?" Alex squealed lurching out of Kaia's reach.

"You can take Gabi up there," Kaia said grabbing her sister's shirt and yanking her back. "Feel free to use anything in there. Except for the bar, Mukai's father is very strict about underage drinking."

Henry chuckled. "Don't worry I have no interest in drinking."

"Mukai will show you where it is," she said putting her sister in a choke hold.

"Thank you," Henry walked off with Gabi cradled carefully in his arms. Following the boar, he looked down and noticed how peaceful she looked while she was sleeping. He never knew how intricate the designs on her horns were. The tiny little stems, flowers, and leaves on her horns contributed her beauty. Last year in his cultures class he had learned that carving and getting designs were cultural traditions and a rite of passage to some prey species that had horns. So it didn't come as much of a surprise when he saw Gabi's designs.

He felt Mukai nudge his arm and he turned to find the boar holding a door open for him. Motioning for him to go forward up the stairs, he carefully walked up so as not to jostle Gabi. Once at the top of the steps Mukai led him to the end of the hall to a door that had Club Owner stamped on a bronze plate. He held the door open and he walked in. Walking over to a couch Henry gently sat Gabi down and then put a pillow under her head. Turning back around to thank Mukai, he found him gone and the door he had come through closed.

Walking to the opposite side of the room he opened the shades to find windows viewing the club below them. Looking around he found Kaia with her arms wrapped around Alex's neck. It looked like Alex was refusing to take back what she had said. He then found Mukai over by the bar pulling a Rhino off the bar stool after one of the bar tenders signed that he was trying to buy an underage girl a beer. Looking around he grimaced when he saw the doe that was all over him earlier in a secluded corner with two huge Mountain Lions. Their pants were around their ankles and the doe's dress was hitched up and bouncing as they pounded into her. "Looks like she got what she wanted," he muttered.

"Where…where am I?" he heard Gabi mutter. He flew to her side and took her tiny hand in his paw. She saw him and looked at him blushing.

"Gabi are you okay? Do I need to call 911? I bet Mukai has a phone or a first aid kit up here…" he trailed off seeing Gabi give him a faint smile.

"I'm okay, just give me a moment to get myself together," she said softly. Nearly ten minutes later she was sitting up with a blanket around her shoulders, Henry had urged her to keep it around her. "Sorry that I lied to you," she said looking down at the ground. "I'm not that open about animals knowing what I'm truly like. Only Alex, Kaia, and Mukai know what I am."

"A speciesexual?" Henry said making her flinch. "It's okay that you lied, but why didn't you tell me? Being what we are just means we like different things. I like Prey females…" _mostly you,_ he thought blushing. "I have a friend who likes Prey males and he's completely open with it. In fact, he has a steady Sheep boyfriend who loves him to death."

"How did his family react?" she asked fearing what he would say.

Henry bit his lip. "His family was split in two. His parents kicked him out and lost their oldest daughter as well. His sister sided with him and offered for him to live with her family until he could afford his own apartment. However, he's happy there. With work and school, he's kept busy, but he's happy."

Gabi was quiet for a long time and Henry was scared that he had something wrong. "That's what I'm scared of. My family disowning me. I love them very dearly and I would give my life up for them, I just can't lose them. I've tried dating other Gazelles and other Prey," she sighed looking at him. "None of it has ever worked. I…I have…" she took a deep breath. "I've always been in love with you. There's been no other guys like you."

Henry's mane fluffed up and his blush was visible through his fur. He was quiet for a moment before he took her hand and looked at her. "I feel the same way and I want to be with you. I will love you no matter what and if there comes a day your parents disown you because of what you are, you're welcome to come live with us. My mom will always welcome another into the family."

She felt a mixture of pure happiness and pure nausea. She never thought that this day would come. This massive lovable lion loved her, a small seemingly frail Gazelle. Looking down at the ground she smiled and threw herself at him. "I guess I would have to say welcome to my family too."

He grinned. Wrapping his arms around her waist he got up and spun her around. Together they laughed as he spun her around. Getting dizzy he stopped and sat her down on the ground. "Ready to go show Alex what happened?" he grinned keeping a tight hold on her hand. She nodded and laughed as he swept her up into his arms again and ran down the steps.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Alex yelled when Henry and Gabi got back down to the club. Kaia had her arms pulled up behind her and was pulling on them when they got to their table.

They all looked up at them and jumped up when Henry planted a firm kiss on Gabi. "You did it!" Kaia screamed running forward to hug them. Mukai laughed and joined the hug. Alex grinned rubbing her shoulders and ran into the group hug knocking them back onto the dance floor. They all laughed just as one of Gazelle's Spanish songs came on the club speakers. "Let's dance!" Kaia shouted grabbing Mukai. Laughing Henry sat Gabi down and rushed onto the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

"Henry," Gabi sighed walking through the park holding his paw tightly. "We're going to two different universities. Do you think a long distance relationship will work out?"

He looked out across the park as they walked not wanting to talk about it. Their relationship had stayed strong all though high school and had even flourished under secrecy. Gabi's parents and brother had just thought that he was just another friend of hers. They also thought she was a late bloomer when it came to dating. He smirked, boy were they wrong. Little over three weeks ago they had announced they have been accepted into different universities and in a moment of silence, it was clear that an unspoken tension filled the air. He believed that they could still see each other on holidays and whenever they were free, they could also text each other whenever they wanted. However, Gabi was skeptical. It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore, it was more that she was worried their lives would pull them in different directions.

He stopped felling a slight tug on his arm when Gabi continued to walk. She looked back at him. The late summer sun was filtering through the leaves to make a dapple look on her beautiful Gazelle face. Oh how he loved her and wanted to make her happy. "Honestly…" he sighed running his free paw through his thick brown mane. "I think we can if we try, but I won't lie. I'm worried. I love you Gabi and I don't want anything to happen to us."

Her face melted and her eyes softened. She pulled him to a secluded area where nobody was and hugged him tightly. "I feel the same way; I think it's natural to have those thoughts. Ya know?" she broke away to run a hand through his mane. "I think every college age couple has these problems when it comes to choosing a university," her hand came to a stop at the side of his mane where it was a little lighter. In their senior year he had dyed it green, red, and orange in support for speciesexual animals. "Do you think we could go visit Lillianna's resting place?"

His face fell remembering his old friend's sister who had taken him in when he had come out to their parents. Little over two years ago she had been diagnosed with cancer on a routine doctor's visit. She had fought and gone into remission for nearly a year, but it had come back. She had fought again, but the cancer was much more violent and it took her strength. For months she declined and got sicker until the cancer took her life. They all had been there when she passed and Henry remembered clutching Gabi and Lillianna's little daughter to him. "Yes we can visit her," he said wrapping an arm around her.

"Maybe we can stop by the store and get her some flowers," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes knowing why she said that. "Just don't overdo it. Lillianna had an obsession with plants, but we don't need to bog down her resting with them."

"I'll be the judge of that," she pulled him down to kiss him before setting out towards the car.

Parking in a parking spot just inside the cemetery Henry took his keys out of the ignition and walked over to open the door for Gabi. Smiling up at him, she took his paw and got out. Walking to the back door she opened it and pulled out three flower pots with various types of hardy plants in them. "Remind me again why we got flowers in pots instead of a bouquet of flowers?" Henry asked taking two of the pots.

"Because," she said nestling the last pot in the nook of her arm and reached her hand in Henry's pants pocket to get his keys out. Locking the car she pulled on the handle to make sure it was locked before putting the keys back into his pocket. "These will last longer," she said checking on the pot to make sure it was snug in the crook of her arm. "While a bouquet of flowers is very pretty, they will eventually wilt and die. Thus making the grave look bad. Now a potted plant like these will last awhile. I chose hardy ones that could sit by the graves and flourish without anyone having to care for them."

Henry just smiled and shook his head. Walking down the sunny path towards Lillianna's grave, Gabi looked around and rubbed herself on his shoulder. He jumped nearly dropping one of the flower pots. Giving her a disapproving look she just grinned and walked ahead of him. Rolling his eyes, he watched her walk around the bend. Before he could stop himself he found his eyes drifting down towards her behind where her little tail stuck out of a hole made into the blue jean shorts she wore. Blushing he felt a tingling in his groin. _Getting aroused in a cemetery, better get it under control or she will never let me live this down,_ he thought getting control of himself again.

"Here we are," he heard her say. They arrived at her grave to find a Mountain Lion standing at the grave with a light brown ram who had a tiny little Mountain Lion cub nestled in a sling. They both looked up at them and smiled. "Long time no see," the mountain lion said walking over to them. Seeing the pots in their arms he grinned wider. "I see Gabi remembered her favorite plants."

"Why do you assume it was Gabi that remembered?" Henry scoffed faking that he was hurt.

"You never cared. You were either trying to rebuff Lilly's jabs or staring at Gabi's butt," he laughed. "It was always Gabi that talked about plants with her."

"Who's this little cutie, Emmett?" Gabi softly said walking towards the light brown ram with the sling around him. The ram smiled and pulled the sling down a little so she could see the tiny cub's face. Surprisingly she looked more like the ram than she did his partner.

"This is Lilliana, with just one n. She was carried by one of Lukas's mountain lioness friends, well after I convinced him he'd be a great dad," the tiny cub yawned. Gabi covered her mouth when the cub's yawn turned into a soft bleating. She opened her eyes and looked at her with two brilliant blue eyes like her ram father's. "Yeah she may look like a Mountain lion, but she has some traits from me. We placed a bet on if she'd like eating bugs and fish more or eating fruits and veggies like me."

"You make it sound like we're gambling on her," Lukas turned around and gave him a look. "Baby girl can be or do anything she wants…within reason." He walked up to him and pulled the tiny cub out of the sling. Lilliana gave him one look and squirmed for her other father. "She always does this when I don't have a bottle in my paw."

"He's food giver and I'm the comfortable pillow," he laughed putting her back into her sling. Soon enough she was fast asleep in the sling. "See?" he laughed. "So what brings you guys here?"

Gabi took the pots from Henry and arranged them around the headstone. "We wanted to see her one last time before we set off to university. I'm going to Zootopia University for Psychology and cultural studies."

"I'm going to Felidae University in Quessant for Engineering," he said wrapping an arm around Gabi.

Lukas and Emmett looked at each other. "You aren't going to the same university?" Emmett asked slowly.

Gabi sighed. This would be the third time she had explain it to someone, first had been Kaia and then the second had been Alex. She was beginning to get tired of explaining it to everyone. She rubbed the small of Henry's back. He looked down at her noticing the sign that she was irritated. "We originally wanted to go to Zootopia University together. So we could have a college experience together, but when out applications came back it showed that we had been accepted into different universities."

"So the what does this mean for the power couple?" Emmett asked concerned. Lilliana squirmed in her sling and began to fuss. He bounced a little bit in attempts to calm her. "You can't break up my favorite ship."

Gabi chuckled, it was hard to stay mad at Emmett. "We're going to stay together and talk to each other over text, calls, and video calls. Plus, whenever we have a break or when we are free we're going to use that time to meet up," she smiled hugging Henry.

"And rock the boat?" Lukas said which caused Emmett to elbow him. They both blushed. "Well don't act like you haven't before."

"You don't have to have intercourse to show that you love someone," Henry said. "Not all of us have cubs right out of high school."

"For your information we didn't have Lilly right out of high school. It took us awhile to find the perfect surrogate for her. Then it took a while to get all the paper work in order, get appointments, and to finally get her egg fertilized. Not to mention the nine months we had to wait for Lilly," Lukas said indignantly.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Henry said smiling when the little cub woke up and gave him a gummy smile. "Lilly's a beautiful little girl, but having cubs so soon isn't for everyone."

Lukas softened a little bit. "I feel like if Lillianna was here she'd slap both of us right now."

"Be careful what you say, I wouldn't put it above her to rise from the dead," that made everyone smile.

Hitching Lilliana up a little more Emmett smiled wider remembering a memory. "Remember when she got all of us that Halloween? She was hiding behind a couch waiting for us to come into the room. When she did jump out she made us all jump and even made you fall backwards on your butt. Only later did we find out that you had bruised your tail."

They all laughed remembering the energetic and the Mountain Lion that had been so full of life. She had been positive and full of life up until her last day. After that the world had seemed to dim a little bit around them for two weeks following her death. That had only changed when her daughter had come into the room to put her paws on her hips and sass them just like her mother would have done. Mourning didn't last long for her family after she was gone. Whenever she was brought up animals would laugh remembering times that Lillianna had made them laugh or brought them out of their shell with her energetic nature. Everyone who had known her knew that was the way she would have wanted it.

Henry wrapped his arms around Gabi and laid his head on top of hers. "You guys want to go get some dinner?"

"Sure, I was wanting to try that new burrito place near the mall," Lukas said as he took Lilliana. Gabi broke away from Henry to set the flower pots around the grave. "Oh nearly forgot," he said taking something out of his pocket. Emmett walked over and took the rocks out of his hand. He sat three on the grave and then held out two.

"We try to place rocks on her grave whenever we come. It shows that someone has been here. That and she did it whenever she went to visit her husband's parents grave. There are still some rocks on their grave that she's put there," Emmett said.

"Not to mention she carried in that gigantic creek rock there too, still can't see how she got it past the gate," he said as they took the rocks.

Together they sat their rocks side by side in the center of the gravestone. After a moment of silence and a long gurgle from Lilliana they walked back to where their cars were parked.

"You did not!" Alex howled with laughter. "Lukas was the one to do that," she said slapping Lukas on the back at the restaurant table. They had come into the Benzo's Burrito's to find Alex arm wrestling a large Jaguar. After getting their food they had combined their tables to join Alex and the large Jaguar. She introduced him as Lorenzo Henderson, her gym buddy and sparring partner. Gabi already knew who he was. She had met him two years ago when Alex took him on to help him get better at boxing and to hone her skills against someone who was bigger than her. Lorenzo, or commonly referred to as Lore, was kind and loving to everyone he met. More so to Alex who was blind to his massive crush on her.

At the moment they were sitting at their make shift booth arguing over who had pulled a prank on Henry during senior year. "I swear I wasn't, that was Benny who rigged it up for you. When you were going that I was in the library up to my neck in text books studying for a final. Not all of us had the free time to act like an idiot like you did."

Henry grinned. "Oh shots fired," he held up his paws to deflect a chip that was chucked in his direction. "Nice try Raei. You may be a good boxer, but you aren't a good pitcher," he howled with laughter as she threw a spoonful of refried beans in his face. Gabi rolled her eyes and gently wiped the beans off his face with a napkin.

"I'm not a good boxer, I'm an excellent boxer. I make women want to be me and men want to date me," she gloated. She gave him a toothy grin. "You might be a big cat, Keri, but you can't touch this."

"Oh is that a challenge?" He retorted. "Want to test that gloating of yours or do you want to fess up and say you aren't?" He shot out of the booth when Alex came after him.

"Take it outside!" Gabi and the manager shouted. He looked at her a grinned. "Nice scolding there, my mum would be proud."

"I swear it's like I'm watching two cubs," she said coming back to clean their table up. Emmett got up to help her clean up the table. Lukas was sitting in the booth holding a passed out Lilliana.

"Are they always like this?" Emmett asked.

Gabi gave him a look that answered his question. "You would not believe. Last week I had to force Henry and Alex off the treadmill with the help of Lorenzo."

"She's…" he trailed off looking out the window to see Alex put Henry in a choke hold and yank him to the ground. His cheeks heated up. "She's a feisty one," all three of them turned to look at one another. "What?"

"Why don't you ask her out?" Lukas said.

"It's Alex," he said. "Asking her out is probably going to tame her, I like her fire," they all gave him looks again. "What is it this time?"

"Alex's own mother has a hard time 'taming' her when she was younger," she said dropping the trash in the trash can. "So I highly doubt you'll tame her anytime soon. Hey!" she shouted seeing Alex pick Henry up to prepare to throw him down on the ground. Marching outside she yanked them apart. "Do not hurt my…" she trailed off seeing Alex make a 'cut it off' motion with her hand. Turning around her blood ran cold when she saw her parents walk up to the restaurant. Her mother saw her and waved. "Shit," she muttered. "Alex go inside and make sure they know to keep quiet. I'll tell them he's taking me home."

Alex nodded and went back inside. Stepping up on the side walk her mother came up and hugged them. "Well don't you look handsome, Henry. Why doesn't a good looking Lion like you have a lioness on his arm?"

 _Maybe because he's been dating me for six years,_ she thought crossing her arms over her chest.

Henry desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Gabi's waist and whisk her away from this awkward situation. "I'd rather focus on school right now and passing my classes."

Her mother smiled. "More men should be like you. Hopefully our Gabi can find a nice man just like you when she goes off to college. Now we're going to get some food. Gabriella, Jack is at home right now and we'll be home in a few hours. Your father forgot to do some errands this morning."

"Alright, I'm going to go help Henry pack the things he's going to take to college," she said biting the inside of her lip out of nervousness.

"Okay, be home before midnight," her mother said wrapping a hand around her father.

"Because you'll turn into a pumpkin if you don't," her father said laughing when her mother elbowed him. "Hey that was a good one."

"Herald, no it wasn't. Neither was your pun about donut holes and celery sticks this morning," her mother rolled her eyes at him walking away. "Ah! Don't you even mention the one you did when I was on the toilet either," she said as they walked into the restaurant.

Gabi watched them go into the restaurant and wave to Alex and the gang. Her mother told her father what she wanted and went over to where Lukas was sitting with a wide awake and cooing Lilliana. Picking her up her mother held her over her head and made faces as the little cub giggled. Gabi smirked with the little cub grabbed her mother's horns and yanked them forward. Emmett got up smiling and pried his daughter's hands from her horns.

"I think you should tell them," Henry said. Gabi turned around and looked at him. They began to walk to the car. It was a cool night out and there was a small breeze. It blew her brown curls into her face and he instinctually brushed them back. "You saw how your mom acted when she picked up Lilliana. She had absolutely no reservations about Emmett and Lukas."

"You know my parents are fine with gay marriage. Two of Jack's roommates are gay and bisexual. She loves them to death, but I just can't bring myself to tell them," she said speaking of her older brother. Jack Gibbins was three years older than her, but was still in college working towards becoming a doctor for children. "The only thing she isn't fine with is the fact that Jack hasn't married his girlfriend he's been dating for five years."

Henry smirked holding the car door open for her. After she was in he closed the door and walked around to get in himself. Starting the car, he looked over towards her. "You know I love you, but you can't keep this a secret forever. Eventually…if it's what you want…I want to have a life with you. Possibly have a little Lilliana of our own."

Her heart jumped into her throat. The idea of marrying Henry had been a dream of hers ever since she first got a crush on him. She had imagined what their cubs would look like. Fluffy little lion cubs with her eyes and his sweetness. Oh how she dreamt of having a little pride of her own. Looking over at him she reached out and rubbed his arm. She felt his skin heat up at his touch. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it realizing he knew what she would say. They sat there in the car for a couple more minutes until he finally sighed and began to drive out of the parking lot. "What would you think our cubs would look like?" she grabbed the seat when he swerved onto the side of the road. Several drivers behind him cussed and sped off. Rubbing a paw threw his mane he cooled himself off and got back onto the road. "I think they would look like you when you were a cub. Small, fluffy, with fat rolls. I'd hope at least one of them has my eyes," she sighed rubbing her stomach. "I got to admit carrying your cub would be amazing."

He could feel the blood rush to his crotch. Biting his lip, he turned on the exit heading towards his house. Pulling onto his street he parked and sat in the car for a minute pleading for his arousal to go down before she noticed. His heart stopped when he heard Gabi gasp and cover her mouth. His skin erupted in a fierce blush. "I-I couldn't help it. You talking about carrying my-my cub, t-t-turned me on. I'm sorry," Henry looked away from her too embarrassed to see her face.

In the past he had gotten aroused around her, but he usually hid it well enough she couldn't see it fully. Now she could. It was pitching a pretty impressive tent in his pants. She could just barely see it through the darkness of the car. She gulped and reached over to grab his paw. He took a sharp intake of breath. "It's okay," she said softly. "You know what they say about a big cat having big feet."

He stiffened feeling it hardening a bit. "Gabi," his voice was husky as he threaded his fingers through hers. "Don't talk. I'm too tempted right now."

She bit her lip and pressed the lock button. "Let me help," she gulped pulling her hand away to brush his hip. She covered her mouth with her other hand when his hips twitched ever so slightly upward. Her hand shook as she reached over and grabbed it. Henry threw his head back and moaned softly. Rubbing him she had to bite her lip to keep herself from doing anything more. This went on for a few more minutes until she began to feel moisture there. "Henry…"

"Please get into the trunk and get my shorts," he said. He shakily sighed as he felt his cock twitch as it squirted out more before withdrawing. Gabi came back and handed him his shorts. "Can…can you turn around?"

"Why?" she said getting back in the car and locking the door.

He looked away feeling ridiculous. "I…I don't want you to see my sheathe," he rubbed his neck.

Gabi's smile warmed him. "You're a dork. I just gave you a hand job and you're embarrassed about me seeing you're sheathe," he looked away, but she leaned over to pull his head back to kiss him. "But you are my dork."

He smiled. _Lord I love that woman,_ he thought. She turned her head and he quickly pulled on his shorts. Getting out of the car he walked kind of wobbly towards his front door. Getting out he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her firmly. "Don't you think we could continue this in my bed?" he whispered seductively. He laughed when she elbowed him. "A guy can wish to seduce a woman such as you."

"Well I wouldn't be here if your seducing didn't work, if you'd call that seducing," she walked ahead of him and winked. The front door opened to reveal a middle aged lioness in pajama pants and an old t-shirt that once belonged to her husband. "Flower!" Gabi squealed when an old black skunk came waddling up to her. He sat down at the front door and squealed at her to pick him up. Bending down she scooped him up and ran her hand through his fur. He stretched out and rubbed his head contentedly on her arm.

Then another smaller skunk came barreling down the hallway and flew out of the door. "Thumper!" Henry yelled dropping his stuff to run after the small hyperactive skunk.

"He's been pinned up all day. I had to go into the city with Bert to file some paperwork on one of our rental houses. The previous tenants left the place a wreck," his mother laughed when Thumper bounded over a garden mound and around a corner causing Henry to stumble. "Needless to say it took most of the day and after that he wanted to stop for dinner before we came home. Flower can stay out of his crate, he doesn't do anything. Too old and doesn't care do. Thumper on the other paw will tear anything and everything he can get his tiny little paws on. So he's got to be crated when we're not home."

"Watch out!" she shouted, but was too late. Henry wrapped his paws around Thumper and then promptly catapulted over a rock that he failed to see. Groaning he rolled on the ground keeping a tight hold on the little skunk. Gabi and his mother covered their mouths trying to bite back laughter. "We should go see if he's okay."

"Yeah," his mother said going into the house to grab a jacket before walking across the lawn to her son. Henry lifted up his arm and she took a squirming Thumper. The little skunk took one look at her and promptly stopped squirming, knowing he was in trouble when he got inside. "Now I think someone has earned a time out in his crate."

Gabi bent over him and grinned. "You lose more and more of your man card every day."

"Oh you love me, now help me up," he said holding a paw out for her to help lift him up. Getting up he wrapped an arm around her and led her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

"You sly dog!" Alex hooted slamming a fist into Gabi's shoulder. Gabi reached up to rub her shoulder as she blushed. She was over at Kaia's apartment helping the Liger pack her things up for the trip to Zootopia in a few days. Gabi closed and locked her door and turned to give Alex a look before she flushed over. "Giving Henry a hand job in the car. I honestly didn't think you had it in you. Makes you feel more womanly doesn't it?" she wiggled her brows. Gabi shot her a look making her laugh. "Was there anything else?"

She looked down at her hand remembering the stickiness she had felt. "He…he came."

Alex howled and threw herself on her bed. "Alania is sleeping!" Kaia hissed as she came down the hall. "I love y'all, but if you wake her there will be two dead animals in this house," she picked up walking down to her room.

Once she was out of earshot Alex gave Gabi a wide grin. "I can't believe you did that! No wonder why he was acting all lovey today. I thought you had some Catnip perfume on you."

In spite of herself she grinned. "You know I don't have the money to afford that stuff. You have to be rich like the Karcatians to afford that stuff. Then again they drive every male in their family insane and to an early grave. Do you really want to bring this?" she said when she found an incredibly dirty T-shirt from her high school boxing team. She gagged when the smell hit her and she flung it at her. "That's not going to be allowed in our apartment. Either leave it or vacuum seal it."

"It's my good luck charm, I have to bring it," she stroked it lovingly and Gabi gave her a look. Alex sighed and folded it carefully. "Fine I'll vacuum seal it so the smell doesn't hurt your sensitive Gazelle nose."

Gabi gave her a dirty look making her laugh. "That thing is rancid, it needs to be cleaned rather lucky or not."

"Take your dirty mouth elsewhere," she said making an effort to swing herself sassily around to put it in a bag. Walking around the room she sorted through things to bring to university. Most of her things were already packed away in boxes that needed to be sealed.

An hour and a half later Gabi got up from the floor and stretched. A soft knock came on the door and Kaia's head appeared. "We're going to get something to eat. Want to come?"

"Sure," they said at the same time. Turning off the light and closing the door behind her Gabi followed them out of the room and to the living room. Getting into the living room she smiled when she saw the little two-year-old big cat sitting on her father's lap on the recliner. Mukai smiled when the little girl stumbled over some sign language motions. "Your…your getting…it," his speech was a little delayed. He had picked up talking more once he had found out that Kaia was pregnant. "Try…try this," he said lifting up a hand and bending his middle finger down. His daughter mimicked him and showed her hand to him. He smiled, "What does…that mean?"

She looked down at her hand and then back at his. It took her a minute to realize she had seen the sign before. She giggled and hugged her father. "I love you too papa," she said before realizing he hadn't heard her. Popping back up she made the sign with both of her hands.

"I love it when they do this," Kaia said leaning on the doorframe. "She's trying so hard to learn sign language. She can form small sentences and she knows some slang, but she keeps pushing to learn more."

"She's truly her…mother's…daughter," Mukai said. He had been watching them talk.

"Auntie Gabi!" the little girl squealed bouncing up off her father. She ran directly for her and Gabi caught her in full force. She hugged her tightly before leaning back and holding out the 'I love you' sign with her hand. Gabi smiled and showed her the sign back. "Oh, oh look!" she said opening her mouth to show two long teeth on her lower jaw. "My tusks are beginning to grow! I'll have tusks as long as papa! Mama loves his tusks, I've heard. Maybe someone will love mine like mama does," both Mukai and Kaia stiffened. Alex attempted to hide a smirk behind her paw.

"Hey squirt how about we go play on the jungle gym before we leave for lunch? I'll race you there," Alex said attempting to change the subject.

She pounced out of Gabi's arms and raced for the door. She squealed when she saw Alex coming. Racing out the door the Liger was soon on her heels as she closed the door behind her. Mukai got up and walked over to them.

'She heard you guys?' Gabi signed to them. Both of them looked at each other.

'We normally don't do anything when Alania is in the house. We strongly believe in not exposing her to any of that. But, Kaia…' he stopped signing heating up a bit. 'Kaia was on her heat cycle and her pheromones were clouding my judgement. You can't help it sometimes. So one late night we thought it was clear and it happened and may have gotten a little loud. Oh I hope she doesn't repeat this at school,' he groaned.

'She's too young to connect the sounds to that. She probably doesn't even know what it is. Worst case is she thinks you guys were wrestling in your room. You guys actually do that a lot in the living room,' Gabi signed.

'You trying living in the same apartment as two Ligers and a two-year-old,' Mukai signed.

"That and Alania knows Alex and I were champion boxers. So she tries to challenge us whenever she can," Kaia said rolling her eyes. "She even stalked Mukai through the house before pouncing on his leg and gnawing at it. Scared him half to death and caused her to be flung across the room to land on the couch. We were mortified something happened to her. That was quickly put to rest when she jumped right up and tried to pounce him again."

Gabi had to grin. "We love Alania, but…but she can be a…a handful at times."

"Alania!" Kaia and Gabi heard Alex scream at the top of her lungs. Gabi ran out of the apartment and Kaia grabbed Mukai and hauled him outside. Looking over the railing they saw Alex down on all fours chasing Alania as she ran through the parking lot towards the jungle gym.

If her ears were more acute Gabi swore she could hear their hearts hammering in their chests. Without saying anything Kaia got down on all four and went flying down the hall towards the stairs. Turning the corner where the stairs where she flew around a Gray Wolf with groceries around his arm and a very pregnant Tan Rabbit in his arms. "So I'm going to assume Alania is on one of her sprints again," the rabbit said cradling her enormous stomach with her paws. "Lyle stop beside them," she said to the wolf. The wolf stopped beside Gabi and Mukai. "I've told you to get that child a leash."

Mukai smirked. "Once again…you'll have to convince…Kaia about that, Janette."

Janette rolled her eyes and looked down where Kaia was running alongside Alex. They were very close to Alania. Mukai ran over to the railing to grip it hard when Alania ran out in front of a car. Both of the Ligers sped up and tackled the little cub just before the car could hit her. Mukai reached up to grab his chest. He slid down the wall with a long shaky sigh of relief. "Well look at her go," Lyle said watching Kaia scold the little cub. Alania looked up at her mother with big eyes and her tail wrapped around her ankles. "Knowing you, your scolding will put even Kaia's to shame."

"Oh shut up," she said elbowing him. "By the time our pup is two months old I'll have to scold both of you for howling. You know what I'm like when I don't get my sleep," she gave him a look.

"Well for your information I hardly howled when I was a pup, mom thought something was wrong with me. Odds are the cub will be like that too. Granted the cub is a Wolf and not a Rabbit," he said adjusting her in his arms.

"You know normally a child will take after his or her Predator parent's genes. Sure she may take some traits after her Prey parent, but odds are she'll look and behave more like her Predator parent," Janette recited.

Lyle rolled his eyes, he had heard this speech numerous times. "How rare is it for a child of that type of relationship to take after her Prey mother?" Gabi asked. Mukai gave her a look after watching her lips knowing what she was getting at.

Janette scratched her cheek lightly thinking. "Like 3 out of every 400 births. The last recorded birth like that was recorded in 1977. Odds are you know who she is," the Rabbit grinned waiting for it to click with the young Gazelle.

Gabi's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth in shock. Janette laughed causing her big belly to shake and her ears to flop over Lyle's arms. "You mean Gazelle is a child of a Predator/Prey relationship? How is that even possible? I love her music and what she's about, I would have known what she was."

Janette just grinned wickedly. "The reason you didn't know that is because her investors and managers covered it up. You know, because Prey Predator relationships are taboo. Ramsus strike us all down if we so much as get a measly crush on the other class," her face screwed up as her cub went into a kicking spree.

"Honey remember what the doctor said about your anger," Lyle said rubbing her stomach to calm down their cub.

Gabi looked over the edge and saw Alania sulking behind her mother as they walked to the car. "We've got to go, but I have to ask…what species was her Predator parent?"

"Her father is a Gazelle and her mother is a Tiger. Imagine her mother's surprise when she gave birth to a Gazelle," she smirked and said goodbye as they walked off.

'Is that really true?' Gabi signed to Mukai as they walked down to the elevator.

Mukai nodded looking down over the railing at Kaia and Alex. Kaia had a very upset cub in her arms. 'It is more common news now than it was when, say, Kaia and I were kids or your brother was,' he stopped signing to push the down button on the elevator. 'While the vast majority of society knows about Gazelle's heritage, the majority of animals don't care. Even though it is taboo. Gazelle has done a lot of good deeds for charities and to build up animals around the world.'

They got on the elevator and were silent for a long time. 'Think that she'll be help to allow Speciessexual animals to be more accepted?' She signed back.

Mukai was quiet up until the elevator stopped on the ground floor. 'I think she'll help, but it's going to be more up to us to get more accepted.'

"Alania isn't allowed to have any dessert when we get to Don Marizo's," Kaia said plopping down her beside her father.

"But why! I had to chase that butterfly?" Alania said with an indignant huff.

"You ran across the parking lot and nearly got hit by a car. That isn't okay! We could have lost you," Kaia huffed back.

Alania pursed her lip and crossed her arms. "I love you mama," she huffed.

"I love you too, now hold your father's hand," Kaia said taking her purse from Mukai's shoulder. She waited until Alania took hold of Mukai's hand before walking off.

Gabi gave Alex a look. "Oh, it's a thing they do whenever Alania gets in trouble. Saying I love you is like saying sorry."

"Why?" then she realized. "Is it because of what your mom and dad did?"

Alex nodded watching Alania hold Mukai's hand and reach for Kaia's paw. "They want Alania to know that they love her no matter what she choses to do or be."

"Has there been any word from your parents?" Gabi asked tentatively.

Alex put her her paws in her pockets and walked a few steps before saying anything. "They try to get me to come back occasionally, but I quickly shut them out before they can really do anything," she huffed watching Mukai put Alania into the car. "How can they not accept their granddaughter? If they can't accept Kaia or Mukai, could they at least accept Alania? She's just a little cub, she's going to grow up without knowing the love of her grandparents."

"She has Mukai's mother and father," Gabi said walking up and putting a hand on her friend's wrist.

Alex sighed. "I know she does, but there's going to be a day when she's older where she's going to wonder why her other grandparents don't love her. I know it isn't my job to protect her, but I feel like it's my duty as her aunt…I don't know Gabi," she sighed again and began walking to the car.

Getting to Don Marizo's Gabi got out of the car and her ears immediately perked up when she heard familiar voices. Walking around the car she saw a grey Cat and a brown Mouse standing beside a car with another white Mouse sitting down.

"Jerry," she said with a hitch in her voice. "My arthritis is acting up."

"Tom and Jerry?" Kaia said loudly causing the old cat and mouse to turn their heads. "Lord, I knew you guys were old, but you look even worse now."

Tom broke out in a huge grin. Jerry looked up for a brief moment to smile, but turned his attention back to his wife. "I can bet my love of grilled salmon you're still as clumsy as a newborn kitten," he walked halfway to clasp Kaia's arm in a shake. "My feel that muscle on you. You could break a solid log with that grip."

Kaia beamed. "It happens when you have a crazy cub to look after."

"I am not crazy!" Alania said as Mukai put her down.

Tom leaned to the side to see Alania holding her father's hand as they walked up. "She's got your sass I can tell. So you went with Mukai, how'd your parents react?"

Kaia took a deep breath in and sighed through her nose. "Not very well. They tolerated it when they found out I was dating him, thinking it was a phase, but when I became pregnant with her…" she trailed off signaling Mukai to cover Alania's ears. She complained for a brief moment and quieted seeing her mother's look. "They completely disowned me and her."

Tom's face scrunched up in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Kaia."

Kaia shrugged. "Joke's on them really. They lost both me, Alex, and a granddaughter they will never get to know."

He nodded in agreement. "Still teaching boxing?"

"Yeah. I teach three classes every week. A predator division, prey division, and a mixed division. Is your granddaughter still doing boxing?" she asked.

"Eh, so-so. She does it whenever she has time off from work and college. She's said it helps relieve stress," Tom said.

"Well punching a hanging bag with the weight of a Polar Bear can," Kaia grinned. "She was always my best student."

"Tom can you come over here and help Roslyn?" An elegant brown Cat said walking over to Tom. "Her arthritis is really getting her. She already took medicine to help relieve the pain, but it'll take a couple minutes for it to take affect," then she looked up noticing Kaia and her family. "Kaia!" she shouted giving the Liger a tight hug around her waist. "It has been years since I've last seen you! My goodness how you have grown! Don't tell me that beautiful kitten is yours!" she said spying Alania. The little cub ducked behind her mother bashfully. The elderly Cat chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you, I remember your mother when she was your age."

"You…you know my mama?" Alania said meekly poking her head out.

"Yup! I know her grandma, your great grandma. We grew up together," she smiled gently.

Alania's eyes sparkled as she thought about what the elderly Cat said. "Mama what's a great grandma?" she looked up at her.

"Like…your mimi's mom," Kaia said.

"Mimi has a mom too?" Alania said dumbfounded.

Both of them laughed. "Elenor?" the white Mouse said. The brown Cat quickly turned her head. "My medicine kicked in, but I'll have to be carried into Don Marizo's. Think one of your Big Cat friends can help?"

"Sure," Elenor and Kaia said in unison.

"I can carry you," Tom said with a huff.

"The last time you did, you nearly dropped her," Jerry said. Tom huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest. "You were always clumsy, but with your old age it has gotten worse. I want Roslyn in the paws of someone steady."

"Fine," Tom said.

Kaia walked over to the group and dropped her paw down. Jerry very carefully helped Roslyn onto her paw. Mukai got Kaia's purse and their daughter and walked over to them with the others. "Ready?" Kaia asked before bringing her paw up. They nodded and she very carefully lifted her paw up. Steadying herself she walked towards Don Marizo's.

"I am offended," Henry said later that night when Gabi was over for dinner with his family. His sister had came late after work, but was now at the dinner table feeding Thumper under the table.

"You don't like Don Marizo's and the food they serve. That's why I didn't invite you. I knew you wouldn't like it," Gabi rolled her eyes.

"How do you know I wouldn't like it?" he argued back with a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"I've been in a relationship with you for six years, I know what you do and don't like. I also know that you leave the toilet seat up in the mornings and promptly forget about it. That's why you always fall in afterwards," Gabi said giving him a smirk.

"I have to admit she's got you there," his mother said looking at him. Henry gave her a look and she held up her paws. "I've raised you for twenty one years. I know you."

"If you weren't my mother I'd find that creepy," he said stuffing food into his mouth.

"There's a lot of stuff that would be creepy if I wasn't your mother," she smiled. "Like that time when you were little you insisted on wearing…" she purposefully trailed off.

"Do not say it!" Henry shouted.

His mother laughed and went back to eating her dinner. "So how is work going Daniella?" Gabi asked after drinking some water.

Daniella sighed and put down her fork. Rubbing her paws over her face she gave Gabi a look. "It has been hell. Customers can't seem to understand that we're Animals too. One lady got on me for bringing her a pair of shoes _that she picked out herself_. Then had the nerve to attempt to get me in trouble with my manager, luckily he had seen the entire thing. She was just trying to get a discount. That isn't even the worst one," Daniella said leaning her elbows on the table and pushing her fingers together. "A Zebra even had the nerve to call me a fucking child eater," she slammed her fist down on the table making Thumper and Flower jump and scurry off. "It took two co-workers and my manager to hold me back from attacking that Zebra."

Both Gabi and Henry looked at each other, all too familiar with slurs being thrown at animals in their community. "What happened to the Zebra then?"

"After I had been pulled into the break room and cooled down my manager went to call the outlet security to remove her from the store. Primarily because she refused to go and the fact that she wasn't done with me. Joke's on her, she's been banned from the outlets," she sighed and rubbed her paws over her face again. "I can't believe Animals like that still exist. Predators and Prey have been living together for thousands of years in relative peace. However there are still Prey Animals who can't get over the fact that our distant ancestors used to eat them. We're evolved now. No need for racism."

A sigh came from their father causing everyone to turn to look at him. The balding Lion took his glasses off and cleaned them. "Racism will always exist until Animals realize that we're all the same no matter how we look, what we eat, or what our distant ancestors did," he put his glasses back on. "Sad thing is, we're never going to get rid of it. We'll just have to learn from the past and make sure we never do what they did." He turned to look at Gabi. Her ears flopped down in meekness. Despite being middle-aged, Henry's father was still a forced to be reckoned with. "What you and my son are doing shows that we can learn to get over our differences and learn to love one another."

His wife chuckled. "You read Martin Luther King Jr.'s speeches again didn't you?"

He puffed up. "He was a fantastic example of what all Lions should be."

"Bert, dear, I think you've got a crush. Fantastic speech though," she laughed as he threw a piece of his dinner at her. "Oh very mature."

"I do not have a crush," he said getting up with a flick of his tail. "I just respect the Lion."

She laughed and got up. "He loves anything to do with the civil rights era. As as historian he should like all eras in history, but his boy is in the civil rights era."

"I do love all eras!" He huffed at her making her grin. "Fine I do have a preference for that era. You are a mean wife," he turned towards the kitchen.

"Yet you still choose to keep me," she picked up the plates and smacked his butt with her free hand.

"Mom!" Henry and Daniella groaned.

"Hey even old codgers can have a little fun. Plus, both of y'all are in your twenties so don't act like saints," she left it at that and walked into the kitchen with her husband.

They all sat there for a few minutes before getting up. Daniella went up to her room to shower. Henry and Gabi gathered the remaining dishes and carried them into the kitchen. Later that night Gabi kissed Henry goodbye to go back to her house for the night.


End file.
